Purses, baggage, and other portable goods carried on or about the person are often difficult to secure from theft. Often a person is seated at a restaurant, airport waiting area, or other place of public accommodation and has the need to feel that his or her baggage is secure from surreptitious activity. In addition, a person may wish to attend the restroom or speak with a ticket agent without carrying all of his or her personal belongings. For these situations, an unobtrusive and effective means for protecting baggage of all types would be ideal.
Many security measures have been previously disclosed that are designed to protect loose articles. Cables, chains, and locks have long been known in the art as methods to secure items against theft. These devices provide physical security through their strength, and deterrence through their obviousness. Chains and locks, however, are often cumbersome and difficult to use on a consistent basis, besides encumbering a person with added weight. Moreover, they do not hinder the determined thief using bolt-cutters or other devious means.
In many instances, these prior instrumentalities have often been improved with audible alarms designed to alert the owner of any violation of the goods. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,663,611 to Humphrey describes an alarm lock that is designed for use on a bicycle. The invention embodies a cable affixed to a locking mechanism that contains an alarm. When the alarm is activated, wires within the cable complete a circuit, and if the cable is severed, the alarm will sound. A key lock engages the alarm and secures the cable. Retractable storage for the cable, however, is not provided.
A system for deterring theft of articles in a merchandise display was disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,124,685 to Rankin. The inventor describes a cable affixed to the article being protected and also connected to a tensioned reel that is attached to a display case. If the cable is cut or broken, the reel retracts the cable past an actuator arm that in turn initiates an alarm. This system is designed to allow customers to handle the protected merchandise, and also to deter theft by physically restraining the items. If forcible means are used to remove the goods, the alarm would activate and draw the attention of the staff.
Alarms and tethered cable systems have been adapted to unique situations. For example, a casket jewelry guard is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,353,609 to Hall. The invention comprises a cabling system that tethers all of the deceased's jewelry to the coffin, thereby preventing the forcible removal of the items. In addition, the cables can be attached to an alarm device that would sound if the cables are pulled. Also, an alarm system designed to secure the canvas cover of a boat is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,698,615 to Wilber. The system consists of cables attached to a canvas boat cover by clips. When the cover is pulled away from the boat, plungers are depressed, and the alarm sounds.
A wallet guard is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,080,595 to Rosen. The invention consists of an audible alarm device with a retractable chain. The device is designed to be attached to a person, perhaps on their belt, and the chain is connected by a clip to a wallet in a pocket. This arrangement requires the user to be physically tethered to the good being protected. When an attempted theft occurs, the chain is pulled from the housing, and the device activates an audible alarm.
An object of the invention is to provide a lightweight means for securing a purse or other baggage in a public area such as a restaurant or an airport waiting area. The means should be independent of the individual, so as to allow the person t o move about freely without the goods. Another object of the invention is to alert the owner of the protected goods when tampering or attempted theft occurs.
A further object of the invention is to provide a device that is small enough to be carried around and used on a daily basis.